<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soft, Sweet Sleepwear by GoldenS0422</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953458">Soft, Sweet Sleepwear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422'>GoldenS0422</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Padmé Amidala Is a Good Partner, Padmé Amidala Lives, Pajamas &amp; Sleepwear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:02:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While sleeping with Padmé is always good, sleeping alone in the Jedi Temple was not. Stupid air conditioners. Unfortunately, Anakin can't stay warm during the night because the Jedi Order never provided them with good sleepwear. However, perhaps Padmé can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soft, Sweet Sleepwear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin opened the door to Padmé’s apartment. It was late in the evening now, and there was a 90% chance that Padmé was asleep, so he sought to get to her bedroom quietly. He left all of the few belongings he’d always bring to her apartment on the couch and quietly walked to their main bedroom. The door was shut, and with a fair bit of hesitation, he tapped the button to open it. He winced as the door slid open, but it didn’t seem to bother a sleeping Padmé. He thanked the Force for not waking her up because Padmé could get quite weird when she was half-asleep.</p><p>Anakin crawled up to the bed to her and saw her sleeping in pink sleepwear with a few intricate and intriguing designs here and there. He knew that type of sleepwear was an alternative to the nightgown that she wore to bed. He believed they were called pajamas, and something inside of him tells him that a pair of pajamas would feel just as good as it sounded. Unfortunately, Anakin didn’t get to sleep in pajamas as the Jedi never provided him with that. In fact, he almost always just took off his tunic and slept in the same pair of pants that he would wear to battle.</p><p>He cautiously brought his hand up to her legs, where the thickness of her clothing seemed most noticeable even though the fabric was really just the same, and he softly laid his hand on the fabric. Needless to say, it felt lovely. It felt like something that would feel both warm and comfortable at the same time, and it felt like something he needed. Running his hand across it felt even better, reminding him of when he and Padmé ran through the green grassy fields years ago on Naboo, and the sun above kept them warm. Perhaps pajamas would remind her of that, but he might never know. However, what he did know was that these pajamas were much better than what he wore to bed.</p><p>The sheets sounded off, and Anakin nearly jumped as Padmé turned to him. Her eyes were closed for a few moments before they opened.</p><p>Anakin laughed shyly and gave a small wave, “H-hey.”</p><p>“Ani,” she smiled slightly as she replied with a voice husky from sleep. “Welcome back.”</p><p>“I was hoping not to wake you up,” he whispered.</p><p>“I know,” Padmé nodded weakly before observing. “I felt you, uh, checking out my pajamas.”</p><p>“Yes,” Anakin admitted. “I hope you don’t mind.”</p><p>“It’s fine. It didn’t feel so bad.”</p><p>“Oh, great.”</p><p>“I’m just curious though: You seemed as if you were fascinated by them. Why?”</p><p>Her husband shrugged, “Well, I haven’t worn a lot of interesting clothing over my life. The Jedi seem to almost always wear something seemingly bland. If you haven’t already noticed, I often wear my <em>battle pants</em> to bed. The bedsheets help keep me warm and so do you, but I don’t get that luxury when I’m in my quarters in the Jedi Temple.”</p><p>Padmé frowned and pouted as she placed her hand on his neck, “My poor husband, do you really feel as cold as I imagine when you’re alone in the Temple?”</p><p>Anakin looked down and looked back at his memories.</p><p>
  <em>Anakin curled himself up on the bed, shivering as he did as it was ridiculously cold. He also threw the ridiculously thin blanket over himself, but it barely did anything to get him to feel warm. Turning off the air conditioner would have made it too hot for his liking inside, and unlike the aircon in Padmé’s apartment, his aircon couldn’t have its temperature adjusted. Wearing his tunic made him feel uncomfortable, so he couldn’t sleep in those and would have to sleep barechested. Padmé would have loved it and would have found a way to keep him warm, likely by snuggling up with him, but Padmé wasn’t around. He was all alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All alone in the cold of the night. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>All alone until the sun rose. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No sleep,” he murmured before being followed by a slight groan. “Oh, yeah, this is where the fun begins.”</em>
</p><p>“Yes,” Anakin admitted with a sad look. “It’s really, really cold.”</p><p>“Oh, that must be bad,” she frowned that little bit more. “Tomorrow or maybe in a few days, I can find a way to help with that. For now, let’s just go to bed.”</p><p>Anakin smiled almost relievedly and brought up the blanket, and he wrapped an arm around Padmé and pulled her close. He pressed a kiss to her head full of hair before the reunited couple drifted off to sleep.</p><p>____________________</p><p>Anakin would leave around two days later, but he would return just under a week after leaving. That would also be the start of Anakin’s week off. He happily waltzed to Padmé’s apartment after getting back. Evening was closing in, so Anakin would guess he would be coming home to a dinner with his wife. He buzzed the door and almost excitedly waited for her to open it.</p><p>The door opened, and it revealed Padmé in her pink pajamas from last time around. Honestly, she looked beautiful in them. Beautiful, softhearted, and innocent. Perhaps he should tell her that before they go to sleep.</p><p>She grinned at him, “Welcome back, Ani.”</p><p>The two hugged and kissed after Anakin stepped through the doorway and shut the door. </p><p>The two pulled out soon enough, and Padmé clapped her hands, “Anyway, I have something I would like to show you.”</p><p>“What is it?”, Anakin raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Just come with me.”</p><p>She led him to their shared bedroom, and in the bedroom was a small box. There was a small piece of paper in it.</p><p>“I just got it about two hours ago,” Padmé chirped. “I hope you’ll like it.”</p><p>Anakin stared at it for a bit awkwardly.</p><p>“Uh, are you going to open it?”</p><p>“Oh,” Anakin chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Right, right.”</p><p>He went over to the box and opened it, taring some of the tape off.</p><p>Inside was a thick blue shirt and pants, and when he pulled it out, it seemed like something for him. The designs were similar to Padmé’s pajamas apart from being a different color, and speaking of pajamas, that’s exactly what they were.</p><p>Anakin grinned.</p><p>Padmé bit her lip nervously, “So, uh, do you like it?”</p><p>“Are you kidding? I love it,” Anakin kissed her cheek. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Your size wasn’t the easiest to find, but I wasn’t going to give up,” she pointed out. “Eventually, I found one of your size.”</p><p>Anakin entered the bathroom to try it on. He got out around two minutes later, his tunic and pants in hand, being replaced with an almost cute pair of clothing similar to his wife’s. He smiled cutely and opened his arms. Part of the sleeves on his arm was hung for a bit until Padmé stretched it outward. </p><p>Padmé grinned at the sight, “Goodness, Ani, it looks perfect on you.”</p><p>“Just as perfect as it does on you,” he returned the compliment.</p><p>The couple cuddled, and Padmé laid her head on the fluffy fabric over her husband’s chest, warmth all over them both. Anakin kissed the top of her head.</p><p>“I think you’ll be sleeping well from now on, even when you’re alone,” Padmé mumbled into his chest.</p><p>“I think you’re right.”</p><p>____________________</p><p>As Anakin woke up from a long, good sleep in the Temple, he stretched his arms and smiled. It was one of the best sleeps he had in weeks. Whatever fabric the pajamas were made out of, it helped him stay warm and cozy amid the cold.</p><p>He got up and got out of the room, and a lot of the Jedi already awake turned their attention to him, his sleepwear standing out amongst theirs, which were only really normal Jedi clothes. Some appeared curious, and others appeared jealous. He loved all of their reactions.</p><p>As he headed off to the cafeteria wearing his pajamas because it wasn’t against the rules whatsoever, he knew he could get used to this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>